In U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,614 issued to Daniel G. Bradley, on an Electron-Optical Image Tube and Image Tube Streak Cameras, there is disclosed the use of a grid in front of a focus electrode for increasing the extraction field in the vicinity of the cathode in order to accelerate the photoelectrons up to a high velocity as rapidly as possible so as to minimize the time dispersion in the vicinity of the photocathode which would limit the resolution of the tube. Such a construction has an inherent disadvantage in that Bradley utilizes a pinhole type of optics. Bradley's tube construction is such that it must be relatively long and therefore permits greater dispersion of the electrons in the electron beam.
In copending application, Ser. No. 755,266, filed on Dec. 29, 1976, there is a streak camera tube disclosed which utilizes a channel plate having bores which are in alignment with the tube axis. It has been found that such a tube has disadvantages in that it permits direct feedthrough of X-rays as well as visible photons. There is therefore a need for a new and improved streak tube. In addition, there is a need for a new and improved camera utilizing such a streak tube.